This invention relates to a novel kit for repairing relatively large holes in building doors and walls, and more particularly in such hollow structures where the inside of the hollow structure is not easily accessible to secure a backing plate to close the hole for receiving a filler material.
In such hollow structures, it is frequently desirable to repair holes, which have been accidentally or otherwise caused, instead of hanging a new door. In order to repair such a door or wall by the application of a suitable filler material into the hole, it is necessary to provide a firm backing plate on the back side of the front wall to support the application of a suitable paste material. The use of paper or other means to provide such a backing is unsatisfactory because it does not provide a firm backing, and if the material is absorbent, it will absorb the moisture in the filler material and cause cracks.
Numerous devices have been patented to facilitate such repairs, but most are relatively complex not readily usable by inexperienced persons, such as the average homeowner.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,583,122 to Bieyajski on Jun. 8, 1971 discloses a repair kit for closing a hole in a wallboard type of wall that uses a foldable panel which can be inserted through the hole and unfolded on the back side of the wall and secured in position by a string attached to the wall.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,999,347 to Devlin on Dec. 28, 1976 discloses a similar type of device wherein the backing plate is secured in position inside the wall by a spring bow member U.S. Pat. No. 4,193,243 to Tiner on Mar. 18, 1980 discloses a kit for repairing door holes which utilizes a perforated backing plate secured in position by a tool having resilient legs inserted through the perforated backing plate and engaging the back wall of the door and maintained in position by the fingers of the user.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,285,185 to Condit on Aug. 25, 1981 discloses a foldable backing plate secured in position by a wire bridge that must be positioned exactly perpendicular to the wall.
None of the above described patents show means for using a positive means to secure the backing plate firmly in position.